Pardonne-moi
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Euh…Salut Santana, c'est moi Rachel… Je n'aurais pas du tout réagir comme ça. S'il te plait donne-moi une chance de m'excuser, si tu veux bien, dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on se voit. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi m'expliquer et si jamais après tu ne veux plus me voir quand même, je comprendrai. Enfin, j'aurais du mal à encaisser mais je comprendrai.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour mes fictions (d'ailleurs pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction sur Rizzoli & Isles, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'arrive même pas à écrire la première phrase du chapitre ! Mais je vais réussir à l'écrire !), Enfin bref, je disais, quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour mes fictions, j'écris des OS, donc voilà un OS Pezberry ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos review avec impatience ! _

_Enjoy !_

_Jo'_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais réagis de cette façon alors qu'elle voulait juste être ma doublure. Pourquoi j'avais été si loin que je l'avais frappé ? Pourquoi j'étais partie… J'avais anéantis toutes mes chances avec elle. Depuis plusieurs semaines je le sentais, je le sentais que c'était réciproque… Je le sentais que nous pouvions nous accorder une chance. Mais j'avais tout fichu en l'air à cause de mes réactions de diva excentrique qui veut toujours avoir tout pour elle. Elle qui me détestait au lycée, qui me traitait de tous les noms, elle avait bien voulu devenir mon amie, nous nous étions rapprochées, c'était ma meilleure amie, mais j'avais des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire car j'aurais foutu en l'air notre amitié, tout comme ce que je venais faire en lui donnant cette claque. Et en passant, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami sur lequel je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, qu'il serait là pour moi… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais perdu lui aussi. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je pleurais comme une madeleine depuis que Elliot était parti pour passer une soirée avec je ne sais qui mais je savais qu'il n'allait rentrer que demain dans la matinée. Je tournai la tête sur mon réveil : Il était deux heures du matin. Santana se couchait toujours tard, j'avais peut être une chance qu'elle réponde au téléphone. Car je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, alors j'étais la seule à pouvoir tout arranger. Je composai son numéro et attendis qu'elle réponde. Mais rien. J'entendis le bip qui signalait que je laissais un message vocal :

« Euh…Salut Santana, c'est moi Rachel… Je n'aurais pas du tout réagir comme ça. S'il te plait donne-moi une chance de m'excuser, si tu veux bien, dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on se voit. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi m'expliquer et si jamais après tu ne veux plus me voir quand même, je comprendrai. Enfin, j'aurais du mal à encaisser mais je comprendrai. »

J'appuyai sur la touche raccrocher et essayai de dormir mais c'était peine perdu, à peine je fermais les yeux, un sanglot sortait de ma bouche. Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, le sommeil l'emporta.

« Rachel ! Rachel réveille-toi ! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de répéter ?!

-QUOI ?! Merde Merde Merde Merde ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé ! »

Je me levai en partis en trombe dans la salle de bain. En voyant mon reflet dans le miroir de retins de justesse un cri : mes yeux étaient rouges écarlates, j'avais des énormes cernes sous les yeux accompagnés de poches qui faisaient peur à voir. Je me maquillai le plus vite possible mais en essayant tout de même de me faire avoir bonne mine, je m'habillai et sortit dans la salle de bain. Etant sur le point de partir, Elliot me retint par le bras :

« Attends Rachel, un certain Paolo San…

-Oui ?

-Et bien il vient d'appeler pour dire que la répétition était annulée, il est coincé pour quelque chose de personnel.

-Ah. Merci beaucoup Elliot, je vais quand même faire un tour. »

Je sortis après avoir plaqué un baiser sur la joue d'Elliot en guise de remerciement. Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver dans la rue. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller. Peut-être aller voir Santana, ou pas. Je finis par aller prendre un café dans un bar non loin de l'appartement que je partageais avec Santana et Kurt.

Je pris mon portable pour essayer de rappeler Santana. Ca sonna une fois, deux fois, puis quelqu'un décrocha mais ne dis pas un mot.

« Santana ?

-…

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Je pourrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si j'avais un espoir que tu me pardonnes… Parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, ça me rends malade…

-…

-Santana réponds moi s'il te plait. ..

BIIP »

Santana venait de raccrocher.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si elle refusait de me parler, comment je pouvais faire ? Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par mon téléphone qui sonnait.

« Allo ?

-Allô ? Rachel ?

-Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire tout à l'heure au téléphone, depuis ton appel elle s'est mise sur ton lit et elle ne fait que pleurer !

-Je lui ai fait encore des excuses…

- Bon ça suffit toutes les deux ! Vous vous aimez ça crève les yeux ! Et vous laissez une petite dispute de rien du tout vous détruire toutes les deux ! Ça fait juste 24 heures que vous vous êtes disputées et je n'en peux déjà plus ! Alors du ramène tes fesses et vous vous parlez ! Moi pendant ce temps je vais voir Elliot et quand je reviens ça a intérêt d'être réglé !

BIIP »

Je n'avais jamais Kurt aussi en colère, lui qui était d'un naturel plutôt calme… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'avait dit Kurt, alors comme ça, selon lui, c'était réciproque…

Je déposai un billet pour régler mon café et alla jusqu'à l'appartement. Je vis Kurt en sortir sans m'adresser un seul regard. Je poussais la porte et entendis clairement les pleurs de Santana, ce qui me brisa le cœur.

J'enlevai mon manteau sans bruit, posai mon sac à main et alla jusqu'à mon lit dans lequel était allongée Santana. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et serait mon oreiller.

Elle remarqua ma présence, croisa mon regard mais ne fis pas un geste. Je m'allongeai doucement à ses côtés :

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? »

Santana se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard n'exprimait que de la douleur :

« J'ai vraiment l'air de vouloir parler ?

-Ecoute-moi Santana…

-Non tais toi. J'ai entendu des excuses.

-Alors…

-C'est à moi de parler maintenant. Si j'ai voulu faire ta doublure, ce n'était absolument pas pour te faire du mal, voler ta place ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais passer encore plus de temps en ta compagnie !

-C'est…C'est vrai ?

-Bah oui ! J'adore tous les moments qu'on passe ensemble et je voulais juste qu'on en passe encore plus ! »

Je restai bouche bée. J'étais loin de m'imaginer ça. Je tournai la tête pour regarder ses yeux. Une larme perlait au creux de son œil. La douleur était encore là. Mais il y avait autre chose, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Ni dans les yeux dans les yeux de Finn, ou encore de Brody.

« Rach'… Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Sans réfléchir, je pris son visage dans mes mains, essuyai ses larmes à l'aide de mon pouce. Je sentis le souffle chaux de Santana sur mon visage. Elle combla le vide entre nous et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, la sensation que je ressenti fut bien plus forte que toutes les fois où j'avais embrassé des personnes comme Finn, ou Jesse. Ce fut comme des milliers de papillons éclataient dans mon ventre, comme un feu d'artifice. Elle caressa ma lèvre du bas pour me demander l'accès que j'acceptai immédiatement, et là, une douce danse commença.

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est que Kurt était là. Il nous regardait en souriant, puis s'éloigna, fier de lui.

FIN.


End file.
